User blog:Jhultgre/R2-D20-bot update
So time to give a little update on one handy little droid, R2-D20-bot. R2-D20-bot is a wiki bot based on Pywikibot and is a silent little contributor here on the wiki. He makes sure each episode of the various podcasts get their own episode pages and occasionally tidies things up when I tell him to. I thought I'd break down what he currently does and doesn't do. What he does * Checks the main One Shot rss feed for new episodes a few times per day and creates new pages for them with the proper templates. * If the title from the rss feed has a number in it (Campaign counts) he will name the page correctly and setup next and previous episode links. * If there is no number in the title he just adds the episode title after whatever podcast it is and leaves the next and prev links blank. * If the episode is not named correctly he adds them to Category:Kill All Episodes for someone to check and cleanup. * For Talking TableTop and Hero's Journey he only checks their rss feeds when I tell him to. (I'm waiting to see how things settle down since they've been added to the network before having him check automatically) * He adds some sort of beep to all of his edit summaries. * He can now go through the various episode pages and create performer and series pages with links to the correct episodes or update them if there have been any changes. (This is pretty slow so he doesn't do it very often.) * He can usually guess the guest for Backstory, Modifier, and Talking TableTop. Modifier still confuses him occasionally. * NEW! He can fill out the gm, guest, series, and system info for multipart series if its filled out for the first part. What he doesn't do * He doesn't add a link to the relevant episode list. * He usually doesn't add any of the show notes or extra links for an episode. (The rss descriptions usually only have the first paragraph.) * He has no idea who the guests are or what games are relevant. (Except for Talking TableTop see above) * The listen links for Talking TableTop are not in the rss, so he guesses based on the episode title. They might be broken sometimes. * For Campaign he just lists the usual PCs and NPCs, so if they are different they need to be fixed. * He doesn't keep track of how many episodes there are. He does for some podcasts now. * If any more podcasts get added by surprise he won't have any idea what to do and will ignore them. * Show up in the for some reason. He has edits by the way. Plans going forward * Once Modifier and Backstory have a few more episodes out I'm going to go back and see if I can reliably get more information about them. * I would like to have him keep track of episodes better, but that gets a little complicated with the Extra and BONUS episodes for One Shot. His code is up on github if you want to take a look. https://github.com/jhultgre/one-shot-bot Category:Blog posts